User talk:MysticX2
A fan of Master of Magic and an admirer of the work that has been done on the Master of Magic wiki.MysticX2 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome aboard! I just have to mention one thing: please don't add any new articles. I'm using the Wanted Pages list to see what articles I still have to write, so when people add new ones I get confused. Feel free to edit any of the existing articles - there are many. It's always better, like you did, to discuss changes before applying them, but fixes to obvious errors don't require any discussions. Have fun and stay tuned for more articles (esp. after the Olympics are over). --Headrock 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Links ::: Icon Templates ::: Wanted Pages ::: Fantastic Creatures ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive August 23, 2012 (end) :::P.P.S. I've added usage instructions for the template called which you've no doubt seen in action. Since you're looking at all these older articles, it'd be great if you could add this in places you come across where you think it's needed. Don't overdo it though - it's a big box! August 24, 2012 I don't know why I waited this long to disable the visual editor because I haven't use it since I discovered source editing. :) I always preview because it shows me what I will see. It's the review after the (p)review when I normally have second thoughts. lol Oooo, a new box to play with!! Ok, I don't have much time today so I better get to work, umm..play, umm..time to earn some new badges. :) --MysticX2 13:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I noticed a number of the Fantastic Creatures' pages had the Fantastic Units and the Fantastic Creatures linked in the opening section. I was looking specifically for Towers of Wizardry at the time, so I didn't make notes, but shall I change one of them when I see that, maybe highlight one of them instead?? --MysticX2 13:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :At the moment I see no imperative to do anything with that. Just leave it be for the time being. We'll see what it looks like after I write the Fantastic Units article. :--Headrock 15:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. I need an opinion on Arcane Power, I think the opening segment is... well just look at it. :::P.P.S. sorry, I stole the Lucky 8,000th edit badge. You'll have to wait another 1000 edits for another chance to win it. :) That first section is hard to look at with all that is going on, but I think an infobox or image on the right (don't know what to suggest specifically) would break it up and then it would be fine. NOOOoooo, you took the Lucky 8,000th edit badge. Does that mean only one person gets a "Lucky" badge? And I was only 7777 away from getting that one. LOL --MysticX2 17:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, maybe if you put the last two paragraphs in the Description section it would be less umm offensive (for the lack of a better word at the moment).--MysticX2 17:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I moved those two paragraphs, see what you think. I thought it helped some, but it could still use an image or infobox to rearrange the opening. --MysticX2 17:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Lucky 8,000 means that we've just passed 8,000 edits to the wiki in total, not 8,000 by any individual editor. The achievement is just what it says: the lucky person who, by chance, made the 8,000th edit to the wiki. At the 9,000th edit mark you'll have another chance to win it - if you're still around by then. :::Regarding the edit to Arcane Power, there's a problem with moving that stuff around: the Ability pages have a certain format that I'm trying to keep (see Illusions Immunity, Pathfinding, and others). So shifting things around isn't a good solution. I was hoping more to see if there was any good way to cut down on the icons, links or bold text. :::--Headrock 22:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've looked at the Chimeras' page several times now and I think I have a suggestion for an icon template, if possible. In the opening section you use when talking about their Fire Damage and you get the normal sword icon (which I want to put on one of the previous Melee Attacks. My problem is that it actually makes it look like that is their Melee Damage, even though it says Fire Damage right before the icon. I didn't want to change the template to '*|Magic|4' because it isn't really that either (although it is more magical than normal). Thoughts/suggestions??--MysticX2 17:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I changed my mind, it is a magic attack so I'll edit that since that is what I'm suppose to be doing. lol. :By the way, this is the reason I chose my wiki name which is based on what you wrote about Mystic x: ""Mystic X is a great enigma, ... until he appears for the first time, it is extremely hard to anticipate what his best qualities would be (if any!)"". How's that for a fit.--MysticX2 18:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Moan, but it isn't ranged...I probably shouldn't be editing today. lol--MysticX2 18:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::That is a problem of the game, in a way, because it doesn't have an icon for Breath Attack Strength. There are two icons for Breath Attacks: ::: Fire Breath ::: Lightning Breath :::They're both way too big to be used like . My only choice in some cases was either to use the Melee icon, or not to use any icon. :::I could, theoretically make a new icon for Breath Attacks, just like I did for , , and so forth, which isn't found in the game... But that might confuse a lot of people who would go into the game looking for that icon and finding none. :::--Headrock 22:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I tried. Here it is: :::: :::: ::::It's... meh. ::::I also made one for Thrown Attacks: :::: ::::If we used any of these though... it would mean going back and changing THE LOT. August 25, 2012 Just to clarify, when I wrote "Moan, but it isn't ranged..." it was because I was thinking (at that moment) that all I needed to do was to change "Normal" to "Magic" and that would put the magic icon in place of the sword icon. It had nothing to do with having the icons. :) :Oh. Well, Melee|Magic gives the magical weapon icon, which isn't the same thing as magic damage. :: Yeah, I remembered that after I previewed the change. :P Those icons look great! I was also concerned that you might need some for the gaze or touch attacks, but I haven't seen the need at this point. I really like those new icons. I'll try to use them sparingly...if you intend to keep them. :D :Yes, the thing about gaze and touch attacks is that they normally deliver non-standard damage, esp. stuff you need to make rolls against, so I don't think there's a reason to make them. You think those icons look great? Lets try them out - find an article where they should be used and try to add them. ::Good point. I think today will be better, I couldn't seem to think straight for more than a few minutes at a time yesterday...sorry. I also think I have successfully archived a chunk of my talk page, but it took a few attempts and I seem to have lost (archived) my table of contents. Did I mess up anything else? --MysticX2 12:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good, but you left some stuff behind on your main talk page. Don't erase the link to your archive though. --Headrock 15:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, good. I left a little behind for reference and because it was more current, it will likely be archived next time. By the way, I looked at the Arcane Power page again, and I think it will also look better once the links are complete (not so many colors). --MysticX2 21:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, those f***ing red links... welp, only about 265 pages to go before all those links turn yellow! :D ::Exactly, but I only count six... LOL. --MysticX2 00:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I used the new icons and I think they add to the pages that I used them on, Chimeras, Sky Drake, and Baghtru. The last two haven't been fully edited with the new icons, but the Chimeras' page is complete (at least until one of us looks at it again and decides it should have a few changes). :D --MysticX2 23:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Chimeras looks pretty good - those icons do work, though I'm still worried that they might confuse new readers (since the icons don't really exist in the game...). I've made a small change to the text of the To Hit bonus (I like it better this way). Also check out the first paragraph of the Tactics section, I think "Melee Attack" should be a link instead of an icon there, since it refers to the process of a Melee Attack rather than the unit's attack strength. Opinion? :--Headrock 00:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You're right...imagine that! ;) I thought I made a lot of changes on that page, so I'm glad you pointed that out. --MysticX2 00:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) August 26, 2012 Regarding the To Hit bonus icon in Attack Properties, I changed most of the ones that read the same as the one you changed. There are some with slightly different wording, like the one for Arch Angel which is the one I was using for my reference. I should check our discussion about that one, but should that be changed as well? (there are only two or three that way) --MysticX2 11:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I know that sometimes things look different when you look at them at different times. I keep going back to pages I've edited to see if I still think it works well or if I should have done something differently. Anyway, there is no rush on a decision (I'll be around for a few more weeks anyway). There is just enough of a difference in the wording to make me question if there is a difference in the way it should appear. --MysticX2 12:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I reviewed my archive and the discussion was more about the wording as it is on Tumu's page where it refers to the "chance to hit" in the Ability Overview. This is your thoughts about that: :":Wow, now that you mention it - that may be a much better way to write that sentence! "With a basic ", or (with caps) "With a basic ", or something like that... But it's in so many articles I wouldn't advise that you actually try to do this." This is a bit different because in the Attack Properties you almost always use "bonus" instead of chance. You had it two different ways in the Attack Properties of the Demon Lord, and I changed one of those...if you want to look at that.--MysticX2 13:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Note to self: Check Demon Lord Attack Properties after this. --- Hi there. Just thought I'd mention that after doing some trawling through the original game's .lbx files I've actually managed to find some icons for flame breath and thrown weapons. Presumably they were icons they created but never used in the actual game. Now my current set-up isn't extracting the blue backed icons correctly but I could fix it with a bit of work (for some reason the gold backed ones are fine). Now I don't want to tread on your toes, you're icons look great, but would you like me to post them for comparison purposes? --Rethgaul 15:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the icons I was on about. I've recoloured and upsized to the same scale you use here on the wiki The Flame Breath The Thrown Attack What do you think?? --Rethgaul 15:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, that is great! I always like to see what's in a file, what program do you use to "trawl through ... .lbx files"? I think I like the thrown with the gold axe a little better, but if Headrock wants something found in the game then he might want this one instead. Did you find anything for lightning breath?--MysticX2 22:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::That's terrific - there are so many LBX files that I'm not surprised I never saw these. I wonder if there is one for lightning breath, but I would imagine the fire breath one is the only one. ::I'm not sure about the thrown attack icon, I also tried to make a colored axe for it, but decided against that. The yellow icon's main advantage is that it is reminiscent of the icon for the Thrown ability, where the axe is completely yellow, and I like that. Also the yellow axe is a lot larger and more visible as a result. ::@ MysticX2: There's a program called LBX Extractor that can pull all of the files out for you. It just dumps them all into the libraries of your choice, as BMP files. The majority of images, AFAIK, can already be found on this wiki, but as Rathgaul has just demonstrated - there are lots we don't know about yet. :) ::--Headrock 22:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. changed breath template to use the LBX icon. :::: @Headrock Technically I used my own exporter I coded in C#, but it's functionally the same as the above one :) ::::@ MysticX2: You're right, there isn't one for lightning breath. ::::--Rethgaul 23:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::So that begs the question about what to do with the Breath template. I see two options: :::::# Leave separate icons for Fire and Lightning attacks like we have now (with my custom icon for lightning breath as above) :::::# Just remove the Fire/Lightning switch from the template and leave it with the Flame icon (and linking to Breath Attack instead of Fire Breath/Lightning Breath respectively) :::::--Headrock 00:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Well, it seems that most breath attacks are fire. In fact I can only think of one creature/unit that uses the lightning breath (Sky Drake). Are there any others?--MysticX2 00:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, none, and there's no way to add them to any creature. --Headrock 01:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) August 27, 2012 Someone added some pages overnight... :I noticed. I'm not inclined to delete pages outright, as they don't contain anything offensive or spammish, and it's apparently "against the spirit of Wikia" to delete relevant content. I will just need to remember to re-edit those pages later on since they'll no longer appear on the Wanted Pages list. Or maybe I should just keep a list of those pages that'll need to be redone later, like Races. --Headrock 15:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I realized when I edited Bahgtru that I had edited Attack Properties incorrectly on most of the ones I did. When adding the breath icon I included strength of instead of putting the icon after that... *gone for a coffee* --MysticX2 12:02, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :There weren't as many as I expected because I actually did some of them right!?!--MysticX2 13:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, better now. My thoughts about the lightning breath is that having the one with a different icon can't cause any more confusion than having an icon that is not lightning. Still, since there is only one lightning breath attack, it would be nice to have the one icon directing to Breath Attacks and no switch. Yeah, I'm sure that helps. :p --MysticX2 12:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'll consider that. For now I think I have bigger fish to fry, but I will keep it in mind. --Headrock 15:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) August 28, 2012 I think I may try for 100 edits in a day today! I may be all over the place since I am copy/pasting some of them. --MysticX2 12:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :LOL I didn't even know that badge existed. Woohoo, half way there! Hopefully there aren't too many errors... --MysticX2 14:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :No, just one problem though - I undid your Phantom Warriors edit because it made no sense. Sometimes a word is just a word, the icon templates are for when a word specifically represents a game concept. Need about 10 more edits to get 100. I continue to change the upper case "D" to the lower case "d" because I think it looks better in those contexts. I will re-edit if that was wrong. --MysticX2 16:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :It does look better, don't worry. --Headrock 16:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I understand about damage, I think I was getting over-zealous again. (grin) You might want to look at three things in particular, the Giant Spiders' page and the Nagas' page in Attack Properties (40% to hit). I was confused because the Ability Overview shows 10% to hit. The third is B'Shan's page in attack properties...that's a recent edit. --MysticX2 16:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the Fantastic Units were some of my first articles (I did wizards, retorts, and then starts on the spells), so they're very rough. In particular the current format for attack and defense properties, which is easily seen in the Normal Unit and Hero articles, was not yet fully formed. All of the Fantastic Unit pages could stand a lot of improvement to bring them up to speed, but it's a ton of writing and would need a lot of careful wording. Or at least a very skilled copy/paste from the more recent unit articles. :In the meanwhile I'm fine with how they look now ("40%" instead of "+10% bonus"). It's all very confusing anyway until I get to writing the To Hit article :P I think I'm going to call it a day. I wonder if there is a gold badge, since there weren't any bronze badges, for the number of one day edits. I'll finish the lower case "d"s another time...if someone doesn't do them before then. I'm probably going to review most of the pages I edited today anyway. Who knows I may be back later today. --MysticX2 17:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :LOL good luck. BTW, There's no Gold badge on that as far as I can tell, only a silver one (100 edits in one day). If it was possible to win more than one of these, I'd have at least a dozen :) :Not to discourage you or anything. ^^ :--Headrock 21:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) August 29, 2012 I know you would have earned more (at least a dozen), and I'm also certain that your edits were more substantial. I'll be reviewing those same articles to undo any Damage that I find (not just extra damages), or other minor corrections I might notice. Whew, I'm glad there isn't a gold one that might tempt me (or anyone else for that matter) to make a ridiculous number of edits in a day. :D I'm wondering why the "add pictures" count on the badge stopped long before the "added picture" stopped appearing in the activity a few days ago. Oh well, no big deal - I didn't even realize it was counting them until after I noticed they stopped appearing in the activity. Enough about badges, I'll get another one tomorrow. (grin) --MysticX2 09:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, you changed it all to "Damage", and now you're changing it back to "damage"? Dude, no, just leave it as it is - plus I like "Damage", since it is a concept after all. --Headrock 20:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Bummer, you were on such a role, I hate that I took you away from those new pages. I see we have a communication error. It's easy enough for me to change, and I remember part of the reason that I tend to make one edit per publish. :Nah, I'm still adding. I think I did 6 new ones today, not including the one I'm working on now. :P.S. you missed me on the chat - I'm actually there but didn't check it in a while. It's easily the worst chat program ever, maybe it's fun when there are many people online, but it doesn't work for just three guys. I hope they improve it. Yesterday I noted that I was changing to lower case "d" in certain contexts. "I continue to change the upper case "D" to the lower case "d" because I think it looks better in those contexts." I see what you mean by concept, and looking at it more in that light I would agree that it should have remained unchanged. Fortunately all I have to do is load the edit and "undo", and I don't need to do the rest of the Heroes. lol --MysticX2 22:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :PS-I didn't change any to "Damage", they were all to "damage".--MysticX2 22:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh. OH. Well stop that. :P ::PPS - By context I'm referring to only where it was which I changed to . --MysticX2 22:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, see, in that template "Damage" is a concept word, so it needs to be capitalized. That's true in all icon templates, for example or , and so forth, where the concept name is capitalized. :::The only place where I went the opposite direction was , where I virtually never capitalized at all. I'm not entirely sure why - I think it looks bad with the capital, because the Figure icon is less obtrusive. I dunno. :::--Headrock 22:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) can you talk in chat at this time? i have questions about death magic